


Vulpecula

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Self Inserts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage Contracts, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Reincarnation, Self-Insert, We Die Like Men, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Vulpecula: /vʌlˈpɛkjʊlə/ is a faint constellation in the northern sky. Its name is Latin for "little fox", although it is commonly known simply as the fox.
Series: Self Inserts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/925266
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended.

-prologue-

When she became  _aware_ for the first time, she was three and locked up in her bedroom. Dreams – strange dreams – had made sleeping more torture than relief for her addled mind. And now she would pay the price.

Those dreams. They had been memories. 

Of a former life.

Yes, even she had problems believing that until she learned the names of their parents and suddenly something seemed to have snapped, unleashing a torrent of information. Of a much beloved story she'd read over and over, movies she'd watch again and again. 

Fanfiction she loved to read. And write. 

But this – this was real life, not another of her strange ideas. 

So she'd tried to fit in, to become if not one of  _them_ , at least unnoticeable in the background. 

Between three sisters, that was not much of a challenge.

She watched and she took note and committed to memory. 

Over the next twelve years, she became almost a ghost, a phantom, to whom no one spared much in the way of attention. Or thought.

It was best.

Until the day, she drew someone's notice.  _Because_ she was in the background.

Go figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy happens.
> 
> Vulpecula is being properly introduced. 
> 
> Her father appears on screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No copyright infringement intended. Do not copy to another site.

-1-

Andromeda stopped talking in the middle of her sentence, a nearly non-existent frown directed at the male in front of them. 

He had come alone, without any of his usual cronies anywhere in sight. 

Both Black girls straightened their spines, staring at him. 

Both wondering what the hell he was doing here, what he wanted from either of them.

The blond nodded politely at each of them, not quite bowing, but it was courteous enough for school.

After all, neither their parents nor any other society matrons were present. 

"Mister Malfoy, how may we help you?" Andromeda, all business, inquired in her best, meaning poshest, accent.

"Miss Black, I would like a word with Miss Vulpecula," he replied evenly, but firmly, "in  _private_ ."

The two sisters exchanged a quick glance.

Andromeda separated from her twin, stepping aside. "I will follow three steps behind."

It was non-negotiable.

Malfoy nodded, to show he understood. He couldn't have expected anything else. Then he offered the younger twin his arm.

Which she accepted, knowing that only her best manners were considered appropriate enough for this situation. 

"Miss Vulpecula," - and wasn't that an unfortunate name to be graced with? - "I would like to formally request the privilege of courting you."

_Say what?_

The teen in question shot him a Look. No one, not  _one_ person, had hitherto approached her with any such requests. 

That was Andy's prerogative, as the older, more talented of the twin sisters. The one who had been nominated as Prefect of Slytherin House and voluntarily tutored ickle Firsties in Potions and Astronomy.

Vulpecula Black had long since disappeared in her sister's shadow.

A place she had intended to  _stay_ .

Nevertheless, her years of training kicked in and she heard herself say rather coolly, but still polite: "Have you inquired with my father and my Head of House about the appropriateness of this endeavor?"

Malfoy nodded his head in another approximate bow. "Not yet, Miss Vulpecula. I rather wished to inquire whether you were amenable to the idea of a courtship with me."

Well, the git scored a point for that little consideration, but there were so many contras, it was nearly laughable.

She did  _not_ want to marry someone who shortly would swear his allegiance to a complete madman hell-bent on destroying the world. Someone who would happily torture, murder, pillage, and  _rape_ in the name of said madman. Who would raise his son to follow the same extremist ideology and force him to swear his allegiance to that same madman.

But she also knew that her father and her Head of House would happily give her hand to him without so much as thinking of consulting her opinion. 

And if it wasn't him,  _Malfoy_ , then it would be some other snobbish Pureblood prick.

From what she remembered of the original story, Malfoy was supposed to marry Narcissa and sire Draco, the idiot ferret. 

Andy would run away with her secret Muggleborn lover and end up disowned and disinherited for her happiness. Or stubborn ideal, whichever word one preferred.

So, what to do?  _What_ to do?

_Stall. Stall like there's no tomorrow._

"Thank you for the consideration, Heir Malfoy. However, I wonder, why have you chosen me? Why do you wish to court  _me_ , out of all the others?"

That question seemed to throw him for a moment, judging by the minute twitch of his eyebrows.

"You are interesting," he replied eventually. "Reserved, well-mannered, polite at all times. You do not engage in the same  _activities_ as your older sister enjoys nor do you primp yourself like your younger sister does. You do not attempt to draw any attention to yourself, unlike your twin sister."

He had searched her out because she was an introvert who liked to blend into the surroundings?

Also, was he trying to play them against each other?

"I believe we would suit very well."

Vulpecula blinked. Then blinked again, anger beginning to simmer within her. 

So that's what he wanted. A quiet, obedient, little housewife who would always follow the requisite three steps behind him and his massive ego, who would be anything but opinionated, and whom he expected to fulfill her duties without any sort of notice.

"I see," she managed to get out, before clenching her jaw shut. It wouldn't do to unleash her thoughts on him right now.

Malfoy seemed to consider that approval, because he began to enumerate various things he intended to do with her during their courtship. Such as take her out to Hogsmeade.

"Excuse me, Mister Malfoy. I have yet to agree to this scheme of yours."

His mouth clicked shut, eyes sparking with indignation. 

"Your arrogance is without limit, it seems. Why should a Black daughter so easily acquiesce to a courtship with the heir of a French parvenu's family? Your House ranks below the House of Black, may I remind you?"

A deep frown appeared between his brows, while his lips nearly vanished into a pale line.

"No, Mister Malfoy. If you truly wish to win my acceptance,  _you_ must prove yourself worthy of my hand. To  _me_ . What do you know about me? Nothing of importance. So please spare both of us the humiliation later on. Although I thank you for your interest, I'm afraid I cannot reciprocate it."

With that, she nodded decisively at him and sharply turned around. 

Andy was by her side immediately, wand at the ready.

But Vulpecula simply shook her head subtly and so they left.

Unfortunately, that seemed to only spur her unwanted suitor on.

~*~

During the following weeks, she received a number of  _love_ letters from an "anonymous admirer" as well as red roses, which she didn't even like, or chocolates. With hazelnuts. 

Did he want her to die of anaphylactic shock?

No, thanks, sir.

All in all, Cula decided that Andy could have all the suitors she wanted, so long as they left  _her_ alone.

Narcissa, of course, thought the entire thing "romantic" or "swoon-worthy".

In a fit of temper, Cula snapped: "You're welcome to him if you want his smarminess."

Her youngest sister left her blissfully alone after that. For three days.

Cula still counted it as a win.

Naturally, she should have expected her sister to retaliate. 

~*~

Because after those three days had passed, the familiar form of their father appeared by the gate to Hogwarts when Andy and Cula were on their way to the village for their outing.

"Vulpecula, Andromeda," he said, looking them over with his usual frown.

"Father," they replied as one.

"Follow me."

Neither twin dared to protest in such a public setting. 

Cygnus Black led them to a private room within the Three Broomsticks, rented for the sole purpose of interrogating them, no doubt.

Andy squeezed her hand, trying to give her some courage. 

Cula returned the gesture. 

They'd need all the courage and strength they could gather. 

Their father sat, on the only chair available in sight. Then he drew his wand, locking and spelling the room.

When he was done, Cygnus considered them for a long, long moment. 

"It has come to my attention that you have a suitor, Vulpecula."

_Damn you, Narcissa._

The younger twin nodded, eyes directed at the floor.

"Why have you not informed me or Lord Black of this  _development_ ?"

Cula inwardly groaned. "Father, that  _suitor_ is wholly unsuitable. He has already asked me for my permission to initiate a courtship, while outright denying to have spoken to either you or Lord Black. His family's standing in society is -  _questionable_ at best and he would profit much more from a marriage to a Black daughter than vice versa."

Cygnus's severe expression relaxed a small fraction. It was nearly unnoticeable, but his daughters had had to learn to read every single nuance in order to survive their childhood somewhat intact.

Exhibit A: Bellatrix.

"I see. Very well, proceed as you have. One must not sink so low as to accept the first suitor that approaches one, I suppose. It conveys a certain...desperation."

Relief flooded her, although Cula made sure it was not readable on her face. 

Although she really wondered what he meant by implying that she was desperate? Didn't her own father believe that another suitor would offer her at least courtship? If not marriage?

Merlin, she hoped so. Those Pureblood prats could happily continue their inbreeding, while Cula would enjoy traveling the world. 

Then Cygnus turned to Andy. "Have you any news for me, Andromeda?"

"No, Father. I have forwarded all the proposals from suitable families, but I wish to concentrate on my schooling until the OWL examinations are over."

He nodded. "Just as well. Black witches have always been powerful and respected wherever they went. No doubt due to their extensive knowledge. Your mother will be disappointed, however."

Neither Andy nor Cula had a particularly close relationship with their mother, so neither considered that a deciding factor in favor of changing their plans. Or of importance to begin with.

"I shall leave you to your frivolities then. No doubt you wish to engage in some silliness or another and I do not care to witness it. Unless anything else happens, I will expect you to return for Yule."

Both girls curtsied respectfully.

Cygnus unlocked the door and left with his expensive robes billowing gently around his legs.

As soon as they knew the coast to be clear, the twins breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin," Cula muttered, not quite able to believe he'd actually let it go. 

Without shouts or threats of  _other_ punishments as soon as she'd return home.

Andy hugged her tightly. "You and Malfoy would  _never_ suit, Vixen. Not in a million years."

"Narcissa can have him if she wants him. I'd rather die an old spinster than marry that bag of slime."

Her sister laughed, entwining their arms. "Poor Cissy. Even she does not deserve such a fate."

At the moment, Cula wasn't so sure. 

Writing to their parents, implying just enough to get their father to come to Hogsmeade  _in person_ on their day off, ready to dole out his favorite punishments? To interrogate her about her so-called "admirer"?

Cula wasn't feeling all that generous with her forgiveness right then. 

Narcissa, the little snitch, was lucky Cygnus hadn't actually done anything to either Andy or herself. 

That, Cula would not ever be ready to forgive. Not even an immature sister who thought she knew what love was.

Black witches weren't only feared for their power, but also because they could hold a grudge for longer than the other party lived. 

They'd make sure of it.

~*~

They met Narcissa, hanging off the arm of some friend of hers, on the way to _Honeyduke's_. 

Her laugh cut off quickly, and her triumphant expression slid off her face, slowly, when their eyes connected. 

Narcissa should know better than to underestimate Cula - or her temper. 

Despite her rather meek, submissive reputation in school, Cula was the one who had inherited almost as much of the Black temperament as Bellatrix. 

The only difference was that Vulpecula knew how and when to restrain herself. 

Although she was sometimes inclined to -  _forget_ her self-imposed limitations.

Narcissa blanched, straightening up and letting go of her still giggling friend. 

Meanwhile, Andy finally noticed the tension building between her two sisters, holding onto her twin's hand tightly.

"Cula," Narcissa said bravely, gulping a bit. 

"Cissy," Vulpecula returned icily, staring unblinkingly at the younger witch.

That? That was the sound of the gauntlet being thrown. 

And the only blonde Black girl knew it. 

She looked away first, but didn't offer an apology. 

"Come, Cula, let's get some of that  _mouthwatering_ chocolate you wanted," Andy suggested, intervening before it could come to blows between the other two Blacks.

Verbal - or physical. 

Cula wasn't feeling particularly choosy right that moment.

Narcissa better sleep with an eye open if she didn't want to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guessed right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Opinions?
> 
> Can you guess which family this SI belongs to?


End file.
